clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Jett
Cody Jett is the son to Ryder Jett and Jake Burkett. He was born through surrogacy by Faith Talley. He is shown to be a 'bad boy'. Toddlerhood Cody aged up with the angelic trait but ironically he is a total nightmare. He doesn't go to sleep at night and makes Ryder and Jake's life very hard. After he flat out BIT Sammy B it is becoming clear he may be a trickster and a little bit cheeky when he is older. Childhood Cody aged up with the creative aspiration and giggle meister trait. He dressed quite fashionable as he was influenced by his dad Ryder. It was said that Cody would grow up to be a naughty sim, but not evil and he would play pranks a lot on Sammy. Cody was often mean to other sims, especially Sammy and Sebastian. Cody would not care if he wrecked anything, even his own dollhouse. Teenhood Cody aged up in December, with the Chief of Mischief aspiration and the Kleptomaniac trait. His style is very casual and kind of trendy. Cody started to feel slightly insecure about his body and tried to ask his cousin Sebastian for help, but Seb refused to help Cody as Cody was always mean to Seb as a child. Cody also showed to have a little crush on the family butler as he was seen flirting with her, but it didn't go so well as she was so much older than him and she worked for him, making their conversation awkward. Later in Cody's teenhood, he moved out to a new town named StrangerVille with his cousins Sebastian and Samuel Blaze. Cody started to discover that people were acting creepily and weird around the town and wanted to investigate what was going on. To do so, Cody asked different people what they thought and would plant a listening bug on people's back's so he was able to then listen in on what they were talking about. Cody also tried to tell Sammy B and Seb what was going on, but they didn't seem to listen to or believe him, making things slightly awkward. Adulthood Cody aged up with the paranoid trait as he was wondering what the locals were up to in StrangerVille. He also got the StrangerVille Mystery aspiration. Cody defeated The Mother of StrangerVille with his friends Sammy B and Sebastian. Cody also seemed interested in a scientist called Mindy and asked for her help with investigating. However, as time went on, Mindy tried to distract him and prevent him to saving the town. Cody soon found out that Mindy was behind the source of the mystery - the mother plant - and she refused to help him defeat it. Traits * Kleptomaniac * Goofball * Paranoid Trait TS4 Kleptomaniac.png Trait TS4 Goofball.png Trait TS4 Paranoid.png Trivia *Faith is the surrogacy mother to Cody even though he is raised by Jake and Ryder. *His storyline was based upon Phoebe Buffay in the show Friends, when Phoebe was a surrogate mother for her brother Frank and his wife Alice. *Cody is the first sim to have two fathers and no mother. *Cody is the first surrogate baby. *Cody is British and Irish. *Cody is the first male character with natural red hair. *Cody's family tree says that Ryder is his step-father, as the game doesn't get the surrogacy. *Clare said it is possible that Cody has narcolepsy which is a sleep disorder. *Clare said she didn't really like how Cody turned out as a teen. *He is the first sim to have a crush on the butler. **There might be a storyline with Cody where he tries to hook up with the butler. *Cody isn't really liked by his cousins, because of him being mean to them as a child. This is mostly seen with Sebastian. *He is the first sim to get detention in the game. *Fans created a couple of possible love interests for Cody, Perri Bernett and Cora Atwood. *Cody is now part of the StrangerVille series. *He enjoys investigating. Category:Fourth generation Category:Characters Category:Blood Relations Category:StrangerVille Category:Young Adults